


And not another word

by Bonitta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Rubs, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonitta/pseuds/Bonitta
Summary: Harry graduated from Hogwarts and works there as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Snape is still alive after the final battle, аnd he is a potions master. What else can happen in their complicated relationship and will they get along with it?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 30





	And not another word

**Author's Note:**

> I would be grateful for your comments. If you notice grammatical errors, please, let me know.

Christmas dinner in Hogwarts has finished and Harry few tired, but happy took a seat on Snape`s lap in his apartments in front of the fireplace. The relations of two teachers: DADA and Potions haven`t been a secret even for ghosts for several months. Harry was now in his seventh month of pregnancy, and he couldn`t conceal it even under the professor`s robes. Snape had been rubbing Harry's belly gently, and it caused quite ambiguous reaction of a young man.  
\- Sev, stop doing it, if you continue to do this, I will cum.  
Snape raised a quizzical eyebrow  
\- And what's stopping you, mister Potter?  
\- I'm really worried that it might hurt the baby, and I heard it could cause of premature birth.  
\- Merlin's nonsense, - said Snape, however stopped rubs and seated him down more comfortable on his lap.   
\- Like a person, who no stranger in healing magic I can say with confidence - it isn't true. Snape's palm moved slowly on the groin of a young man and began caress the hard cock through the pants.  
\- I don't think, Potter, if you get a good sexual release, baby will feel bad - far from it, it will feel great. However, if you start giving birth and baby decides to be born right now, I'll help deliver the baby myself.  
Snape seemingly said this quite seriously, but address by surname in an official manner has been his habit since Harry was his student. Harry loved this sarcasm which turned him on more than any sexual stimulations.  
\- Call me suspicious, but Mrs. Weasley told me this could happen... And Actually, Severus, you know, you can't understand, you're not carrying our child.   
\- If you say so, - said Snape and threw up his hands. - But I would not make such conclusions.  
\- I fully agree, besides, she is a woman but I'm a guy, and sexually aroused guy, maybe, I'm really too worried.  
\- I'm not talking about Mrs. Weasley now, Potter  
\- I know you are right, there's nothing wrong with me, and madam Pomfrey gave us permission, oh Sev, believe me, I really want it now, but something stops me.   
Harry put his hands on Severus' shoulders.  
\- Wrong again, mister Potter, I would not make such conclusions about the final part of your assumption.   
Harry didn't understand the meaning of this phrase at once, but when he replayed in his mind what he just said, he reflexively squeezed his lover's shoulders.  
\- Sev, hold on, do you want to say that you're expecting a baby? But how...?  
Severus shook his head with a slight smirk.  
\- I guess I shouldn't remind you some of the episodes, not to bother your body already excited by hormones. Except to say, that a pregnant men's sperm under certain can have the same properties as a Pregnancy potion.  
Harry's hands are already tightly grabbed Severus' neck and fingers run through his nape hair. Snape felt their tremble.  
-So, it means, you have been carrying our baby for about a month, Sev, I...just don't know what to say.   
Harry grabbed tighter the neck and cuddled up as far as his own belly allowed.  
-Harry, you strangle me this way  
-Sorry, - said Harry kept hugging him the same way, - but why didn't you tell me sooner?   
\- I wasn't sure about that. And...I was nervous on how you'd react. Harry was embarrassed by these words. Professor Snape - Hogwarts' nightmare, the record holder in deducting points from Gryffindor, double agent between Dumbledore and Voldemort was afraid of his reaction - something was wrong.  
However, Severus was so appealing and unprotected at that moment, that Harry covered his lips with a demanding kiss, by touching his face. He felt growing professor's erection underneath while his hands were exploring rigid robe on the back. When the kiss had finished Severus talked first.   
\- You're not changing your mind about your hard-on, are you?  
\- I have already done, - breathe out flushed Harry with an incredible sense of relief and he felt spreading wet spot on trousers at that moment.   
Severus cast a cleansing spell and gently held relaxed guy closer.   
\- Merlin, Sev, I probably press on you with my whole body, - said Harry finally came to his senses he got up from his lover's lap. He noticed Severus still wanted him.   
\- You know how it is, now it's possible, you can even lie down on me.   
Potter's further actions haven't kept him waiting.  
Cracking down on his former professor's belt , Harry stopped for a second to take a look at still invisible belly - it was incredible flat, just barely protruded after Christmas dinner, and Harry leaned against it with his cheek. At that moment, Severus was straining and relaxing legs with expectancy, trying to hold back groans. Then young man went below stroking hips and freeing Snape's erection from underwear.   
Harry has already detected Snape's manner to keep control at times like this - while Harry moaned at the top of his voice in excitement and begged for more, his lover could do everything silently without any outward signs of desire. But Harry learned this personality a long time ago, so he was perfectly aware that Snape was on the edge, and the sex drive boiled inside him like a cauldron with potions. At first Harry licked the glans, ran his tongue over the frenulum, and then with several movements thirstily took the cock in his mouth. Severus covered in sweat, a pair of long strands stuck to his face, but he still hadn't made a sound.   
\- Sev, I wanna hear your moans, why are you so distant? Don't you...trust me?   
\- Very rash conclusions, Harry, I won't argue with you in the current situation, I'll just say in fact, quite the opposite.   
Snape's voice didn't even waver - perhaps his spy past had reminded of itself. Harry continued to caress Snape with his hands and lips, at times stopping only to breath and his efforts were not long in coming. Snape came with a low moan pulled his head back, trying to get his breath back and rebound for a while.   
\- Well, maybe you can explain to me, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant right away when you found out? Why did you fear my reaction? - Harry didn't let up, while Snape were methodically making himself presentable. After he had buttoned up trousers , he took Harry on his lap again.   
\- Harry, I didn't want to tell, so as not to worry you. I didn't know if I'd keep this baby, that's actually high risk, given what I've become after long-standing relation with the Dark Lord.   
He swallowed nervously and Harry carefully ran his hand through his hair removing dark stuck strands from the face.  
\- Madam Pomfrey, surely, has been able to restore me, and yet, if I had to have a magic abortion, I didn't want you to be there and the child you are carrying could sense that.   
Snape touched his belly barely noticeable then continued  
\- But I've managed to keep this child, and I'm certainly glad about that.   
-And I'm so glad! Sev, but how? After all, you didn't have any signs such as morning sickness, none of this.   
\- You're underestimating me like a potions master, if I had known about your pregnancy earlier, Mr. Potter, you would have passed this fate too.  
\- But I had something to fear that time - after that fight I figured you didn't want to see me again, especially pregnant me.   
\- Potter, you are an idiot, my idiot.  
Severus gently passed his hand over Harry's face, closely staring into the emerald green eyes with his own black.  
-And one more thing, Harry, just to let you know, I love y...  
-Harry didn't let him finish, and gave him another gentle but exciting kiss  
\- I love you too, Sev, and not another word. 


End file.
